Home
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Beast Boy is called home to his tribe be married but not all are happy about this, starting with the groom.


A short oneshot inspired by the episode 'Betrothed,' Beast Boy is visited by a spirit and is called home to be married, how will this effect the Titans and more spicifficaly Raven. *In rehearced voice* I do not own the Teen Titans *Makes face at man as he walks off.*

Home

It was an early sunday morning in Jump City which meant one thing, the Titans were on the roof of Titan's Tower playing there weekly game of volley ball. Like always the teams were Robin and Starfire against Beast Boy and Cyborg with Raven watching on the sidelines as the 'ref', something that she had been doing alot lately. Beast Boy was the one to serve the ball and he did so as a gorilla. Robin quickly and easily returned it using his acrobatic skills. Cyborg dove for it but came up just short so he shot his hand out to return it before it hit the ground. The ball flew high into the air so Starfire jumped up and, with all her strength, spiked the ball directly at Beast Boy, but he didn't move out of the way. He was staring out over the horizon as the ball came hurddling towards him. Everyone called out, " **Beast Boy!** " but just as the ball was about to strike him he reached out and grabbed it like it was nothing.

While everyone was shocked, Raven was first to snap out of her trance and look to see what it was that he was staring at. Flying towards the tower was an enormus, solid white african condor. The bird landed on the edge of the building and just sat there looking like it was there for a reason. "What an adorable bird!" Starfire said as she flew towards it however as she reached out to touch it the bird's eyes set on her and she froze. Beast Boy walked over and tapped on her shoulder, instantly she fell and was able to move again, "Just hold back for a moment Star, it's for me." She flew back over to Robin and they all watched as he began to speak to the bird, which spoke back.

Not being able to speak whatever language the bird was speaking, Raven attempted to read Beast Boy's mind however a strong mental barrir stopped her. Beast Boy stopped talking and turned to her with a raised eyebrow, to which she blushed heavily and he resumed his conversation. Suddenly his eyes widdened and his voice became more and more eradic, he soon lowered his head and nodded. The look in the bird's eyes was sad as it flapped it's wings and desolved before everyone's eyes.

Beast Boy looked out over the bay for a while before turning to the others. "Uh Beast Boy, what on earth was that all about?" Robin asked. Beast Boy sighed and said, "I-I'm leaving the Titans... permenantly." " **What!** " they all yelled, "Well, it's sorta like that whole deal that Starfire went threw. I have to go home and get married." "To who?" Raven asked a little louder that she ment to, "What's going on?" Beast Boy walked over to the edge and said, "You don't need to worry about it, we'll probably never see one another again." Cyborg walked up and patted him on the back, "BB if this **is** just like Starfire's deal then just like then we're coming along. I for one am not going to miss my best friend's wedding." He smiled a little as he walked down the stairs.

As they were loading the T-ship, Starfire noticed that Beast Boy hadn't packed anything, "Friend Beast Boy, you have none of your belongings, are you not going to take them?" she asked. "No Star, I'm not." He said, "Where I'm going there is no electicity, so I don't need any of my video games. And I'll need to dress like the people of my village. You can do whatever you want with them, this is the only thing I'm going to take." Beast Boy held up a photo of everyone. "No matter where I live as long as I have this, I won't forget you all."

Once they were in the air, Cyborg took his final chance to screw with Beast Boy, "So BB, why don't you tell us about your blushing bride to be." Beast Boy's eyes grew dark as he spoke, "She's a vile ugly monster." Everyone was shocked to hear Beast Boy of all people talking like that, Raven quickly changed the subject, "So why do you have to go back and get married?" He leaned back in his seat as he remembered the past. "A long time ago I lived in an african village, my parents were scientist who were trying to cure a desease call 'Green Fever', a desease that turns it's victoms green and is a death sentance to humans. I contracted it and they were able to cure me, for the most part, it's how I got my powers. After they died Chief Tawaba, the leader of the village, took me in. He said that I reminded him of the son that he lost to Green Fever, after afew years he named me his heir which ment that I would be made chief." He sighed as he spoke, "It is the law of the tribe that every chief must either be wed to a shaman or be one himself. Nicoa is the strongest of all the shaman in the village so it's going to be her."

"You don't seem to like her very much, do you two already have a history?" Robin asked, Beast Boy growled as he spoke, "Nicoa and I go way back, when I got Green Fever she began telling me that it was only a matter of time before the chief exiled me. After my parent's death she did everything she could think of to get me kicked out of the village. One night she even used her spells to try and kill me." "Why is it that the chief did not put a stop to this behaver?" Starfire asked, "He was the chief and had to do what was right for the tribe, less and less shamans had been born so he couldn't take her powers or exile her, his hands were tied." Beast Boy said saddly, "It all ended the day he named me the heir, the tribe was reluctant to exept me but with my powers and compassion, they knew I'd be a good chief. Shortly after I was named heir I was kidnapped by my evil uncle and, well I really don't want to get into that."

The rest of the trip was silent until they got to the coast of africa. Beast Boy linked into Cyborg's pit and said, "Let me drive on from here, you're not going to be able to find it by map or computer, there's a spell that keeps it from being seen." "Then how are you going to find it?" he asked, Beast Boy just smiled and said, "You never really forget your way home." Once he was in control Beast Boy steered the ship into the trees, he effortlessly glided past the trees and into an opening that no one had seen flying in. As they were landing the vines in the trees started wrapping around the T-ship but Beast Boy jumped out of his pit and held up his ungloved hand. Instantly the vines stopped and receeded, a small group of people aproched them. The people looked fearce and ready to fight but once they layed eyes on Beast Boy they burst out in laughter and cheer.

The tribesmen greeted the Titans but they couldn't understand what they were saying so Beast Boy had to translate. As they were talking an enormus man walked up, his clothes stood out from the others and just looking at him you could tell that he was there leader. He greeted Beast Boy and tried to greet the other but quickly reliesed that he couldn't understand them. The chief held out his hand and suddenly four small balls of light formed in the palm. without warning they shot into the chests of the Titans, "How is that, can you understand me now?" Chief Tawaba asked. "You speak english?" Robin asked, Chief Tawaba laughed as he said, "Not a word, right now you are speaking tatuian. It was much easier to change your language than my whole tribe's."

Beast Boy walked up to Chief Tawaba and said, "It's good to be home, I'm sorry that I couldn't return home sooner." "Think nothing of it young one, I know of your exploits and adventures. I have been watching you for many years." Beast Boy's ears suddenly twiched and a low growl eminated from him, "Garfield, you've come home!" came a soft voice from the crowd, it parted and standing there was a beautiful young woman. Her hair was sholder length and her eyes shone a light brown, she was dressed in the tribal clothing but covered in condor feathers and antlers, "You've been gone for so long, how I've missed you my love!" she said as she ran up and hugged him. Raven could feel several of her emotions bubbling up but was able to supress them.

Beast Boy shot her a glair and said, "Knock it off Nicoa, you're not fooling any one." She leaned in closer and wispered, "Deal with it you insolent beast, if I'm going to be your wife you **will** obey me, or else!" As Robin talked to the chief, Raven walked up to Beast Boy and asked, "I know you have to marry a shamen but do you have to marry that one? What if she tries to kill you again?" He sighed and said, "Nicoa is the strongest shamen in the tribe, second only to Chief Tawaba himself. Any shamen woman could challange her but only if she's a part of the tribe and no one can actually win against her. But she won't kill me, if she dose she will no longer rule the tribe. It's another of our laws, so that a greving widowed shamen won't destroy the village or a trator won't be able to steal the power."

Beast Boy walked away to check on huts for the Titans. Once he was out of earshot Nicoa, who had been listening in from a distance, wispered into Raven's ear, "No one will stop this wedding, that deseased monster is my ticket to the throne and if you stop that I'll destroy the village." As Nicoa walked off, Raven could feel her rage building up, 'She's just using Beast Boy! I can't let...' she stopped her thoughts when she remembered what Beast Boy had told her, 'she won't kill me, if she dose she will no longer rule the tribe', she sighed and said "This is the way it has to be."

Night fell and the tribe held a great feast to honor Beast Boy's corination and wedding. Raven was watching the festivitys away from the others, when Chief Tawaba saw this he sat beside her. "Why do you sit alone my dear?" He asked, at first she wasn't going to answer but something about him compeled her to, "Well... I really don't know if Beast Boy wants me to tell you or not." Chief Tawaba looked saddened, "It is about Nicoa, isn't it?" Raven was suprised by that, "Yeah, how did you know?" "My eyes may be fading but I can still see. I've known for a long time how Garfield feels for her and vice versa, and I truly wish there was something I could do but there isn't. If there was only another shamen woman in the tribe who could challange and defeat her at magic, he would not have to suffer so." His eyes shone a hint of amusment as he said, "You know you are welcome to stay for the wedding, You are Garfield's family and as such members of our tribe." The chief got up and walked away, Raven watched him leave as a plan formed in her mind.

The next day the whole tribe gathered as Chief Tawaba brought Garfield and Nicoa together, 'I'm doing this for my tribe,' he thought as he looked into the hate filled eyes of his bride to be. He turned out over the guests and saw that all of the team was there execpt Raven, the others looked ready to fight but other than that were calm. Chief Tawaba pounded a large staff full of loin's teeth and condor talons against the ground to draw everyone's attention. "The time has come," he began, "I have lived a long life and it is now time for me to step down as you're chief however I leave you in good, strong hands." He waved his hand to Garfield and said, "I have chosen this young man as my heir, my adopted son Garfield. He is to be your new chief and as such must be wed to a shamen bride," he turned to NIcoa and said, "Nicoa is the one that has been chosen, is there anyone who challenges her for the right to be his wife?" All was silent for a second before Raven walked into the hut dressed like a shamen woman and said, " **I** challange Nicoa for the right to be Garfield's bride!"

Everyone was in shock and aw, especally Garfield, "Raven what are you doing?" he asked franticly, Nicoa pushed him aside and yelled, "You don't have the right to challenge me, you're not a member of this tribe!" Chief Tawaba smiled softly as he said, "Yes she is, Garfield has grown with her, been protected by her and has protected her in return. These four are Garfield's family and as such ours." He turned to Raven and winked, she smiled and nodded in apreshation. Nicoa growled in anger and hissed, "Very well, I'll take great plesure in dessimating her."

While everyone was leaving the hut to the arena Garfield pulled Raven to the side and said, "You can't do this Raven, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Raven cocked her eyebrow and asked, "You think I can't take her?" He face palmed himself and said, "What? No, you'd obliterate her in a nano-second..." "And don't you forget it." she interuped gently poking him in the chest. Garfied grabbed Raven by the shoulders and said, "Listen to me! This isn't you beat her and I'm off the hook, if you win I'll be married to **you.** You'll have to spend the rest of your life here with **me** and you'll never find the one you love. I love you Raven but I won't let you throw your life away like that! I..." Once again he was cut off by Raven but this time it was by her kissing him, she gently pulled away and said, "Who said I wouldn't be marring the man I love?"

Raven and Nicoa stepped into the ring to square off, Nicoa grinned darkly as she hissed, "You're out of your mind if you think I'm going to lose to you, I've been dreaming of that power sense the day I was born, I'm not going to let some outsider have it." Chief Tawaba gave the signal for the battle to start and Nicoa started chanting, the ground began to rumble as the trees and ground formed soulders. "No one has ever beat my golems, they know neither pain, fatuge nor fear!" She yelled as the golems charged. Raven suddenly looked up and showed her four glowing red eyes, she grew ten feet with black tendrels of energy seeping out. She easily destroyed the golems and turned her attention to Nicoa, who had just dropped to her knees and wet herself in fear.

Before Nicoa had the good sense to get up and run, Raven grabbed her and began to drag her into her cloak like she did to Dr. Light. "Do you conseed?" Raven asked in a voice dripping with malice as Nicoa was being drug closer to her, "Yes, Yes! I conseed! please don't consume me!" she said terrifed, Raven pulled her closer to her face and hiss in a low and dangerous voice, "And you will not attack or betray the tribe or Garfield?" She nodded franticly. She let her go and watched her run off into the crowd. It was at this moment that Raven noticed that everyone was stairing at her, even Chief Tawaba. All at once the entire tribe bowed down before her, "W-What going on?" she asked as she returned to her normal self, Garfield raised his shoulders in confusion.

Chief Tawaba stood up after a moment and said, "You are no shaman, you are a goddess!" All the Titans were taken back by this so Chief Tawaba contenued, "You are the goddess of the night and shadows," "Haluna? You think that Raven is Haluna?" Gafield asked Chief Tawaba nodded, "She looks much like her and no one can control the shodows like that, you are about to wed a goddess!" Garfield turned to Raven and found her smiling deeply with a bright red blush, he instantly smiled. "That is if there are no **other** challenges?" Cheif Tawaba asked, to which Raven responded with her eyes glowing red again, even the crickets stopped chirping in that moment. "Good, it's settled then." Once again the chief stood before the tribe and spoke, "It has been disided. Garfield, my son, is to be your chief and his bride will be Raven, Haluna the goddess of the night and shadows. With this union may the tribe prosper and may the two before you have nothing but happyness. I now bind these two forever as husband and wife!" The whole tribe erupted in cheers as Garfield and Raven kissed.

"We're all going to miss you two," Robin said after the ceramony, Gafield was about to hand him his camunicator when he suddenly pulled back, "You know what, I think we'll hold on to this just in case you ever need a shapeshifting doofus and a dark goddess." he said, Raven lightly smacked him on the back of the head and said, "You know what he means, besides I want you here when we have our children." They all turned to her in suprise so she said, "I mean later on down the line." They all had a good laugh. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg all said there final goodbyes and flew off. "I really think you'll like it here, it's peaceful." Garfield said, Raven wrapped her arms around him and said, "I know I will, but not because of that." She gently kissed him and the two walked into there new home.


End file.
